


Secret Spell

by redoddball



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ?? maybe or. probably, Angst, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, how do...people do this, im adding five oddballs at some point cause i love them yeah bye, im just a baby and i hope this is okay, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redoddball/pseuds/redoddball
Summary: Natsume cursed himself as all of his blood rushed to his cheek and he felt his handshake..he didn't know what was happening or what kind of spell it was but he felt a strong urge to cry when he sensed the so-called butterflies on his stomach. It wasn't that spell his mom warned him about right?





	1. Prologue

Falling in love was something Tsumugi only read in books, even though he preferred fiction, most of the books he read would have the protagonist throw nearly everything for the sake of their partner... It was a little weird for him. He really didn't understand. The protag throwing their life away... Now that was the part that was understandable, after all, he would do anything for people but himself, but when it came to the love part he always kind of stopped. He would do it for most people if asked, so why was love needed in order to? The pitiful side of him thought that maybe it was cause he never really received love or gave someone love to feel it and it was probably right but he tried to make that thought go away. After all, he was now in fine -even though he is just the organizer- he had a place he belongs to and a friend who he cherishes deeply. He tried to make the sound in his mind slowly disappear but the question of "Right...?" echoed in his mind for a while...

For a long, long time. It was still echoing in that stage where he was left the most miserable in his life, maybe it was echoing way too much cause he could hear nothing but the screaming of that voice over and over. It made his stomach curl and throat dry, made his eyes tear up and blood run cold. Still, to this day, where he was reading his book after fixing up the order of books in the library after school, frowning, his eyebrows after the proto threw himself in front of the harm for yet another love. He angrily closed the book -still careful to not to harm the hardcover- while asking for himself why would the protagonist do that and tried to understand with an ache in his heart that's very fresh, he looked around one last time before getting up and slowly closing the door locking it. He turned around and started to walk, maybe a little too fast, after all, there was no way it existed right?

For Natsume love was a mysterious magic type. His momma used to tell him that it was one of the strongest types of spells that even she can't control. That even she can't foresee. A spell that can be put on you by the least or the most expected people in the place you will never forget. It was so weird to Natsume, cause there was nothing she couldn't handle, yet the way she looked at him when she thinks that he couldn't see was an evidence of it that, yes, it existed, but Natsume tried to ignore it as much as he could cause it made his heart flutter in a very soft way he could never describe -she also said the same thing to him about how he looked at his cats, which he just blushed and pushed her away, fuming as hearing her giggles -, he knew it existed but he was scared of it. Of course, he would be. A spell that you will never know where it will come from? Sounded horrific. It made him terrified to point where he pushed people away from him, but a part of him wanted to keep them right there..the part of him where he couldn't stop but be curious, he was a scientist after all. Everything around him was surrounded by pure curiosity. He wanted to know how it felt..the so-called butterflies in the stomach, just thinking about it made his blood run to his cheek and heartbeat weird.

Yet he knew he couldn't have it, even if his heart yearned for it his mind would go on fully defense in a way to protect himself. He would hide his true feelings and lie systematically, or use the words and pronouncing to scare people away. After all, he didn't want to fall for the least expected person at all. Even though in some part of his mind, he knew that he will get someone just as much as weird as him and even though he knew it will strike him like a lightning..but still, there was a no way a spell like that existed right?

Oh..if they only just knew what was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i hope you enjoyed whatever this is? i will keep on updating i hope! please scream at me at twitter (@sannkijinn) if i have any mistakes or just any feedback ywanna give since english isnt my native language. tbh just come in and talk me about oddballs and ill love you forever


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume frowned to the book that was opened in front of him. He was bored and couldn't collect his mind at all. He sighed as he slowly pushed the book away then threw himself -not so gently- on the ground and stared at the ceiling of the room that was suddenly too big for only him. It was sad to admit but after the war, it was just so...quiet. Even though at this point everyone already moved on, he couldn't help but miss the old days where his brothers would be in this room with him just joking around - he smiled at the faint memory of Wataru and Kanata making a castle of his books, fighting Rei who was the monster of the city while Shu was watching them with a disappointed look on his face but smiling with his voice- or volunteering to try potions of his which ended in so many situations that still made Natsume laugh nonstop and most of all the times where he cried to their shoulder, maybe let his guard down for the first time, hugging them tightly. It wasn't like he couldn't do it right now but it made him feel guilty with him being the only one that is not left with a big scar. He knew he wasn't alone...he even had a unit. 

Sora was just magic himself. Straight up eye blinding and breathtaking, he still wondered what good he did in his past life to deserve the younger boy to be around him all the time. It was weird to him how the younger boy was so attached to him even though it should've been the opposite cause his eyes was the magic he wanted to show to people around. Just the mere thought of them made his lips go up yet again which turned into a small pout when he remembered his dense and stupid senpai.

He felt anger coil deeply into his chest. It wasn't like he hated him, no it was way away from that, he got over his feelings of anger to him as he got to know him but now it was replaced with the anger that came from knowing him. He was so selfless and dense about anything happening to him that it made Natsume wanna cry. Cause he cared about him, of course he would, no matter what happened in past and how that one part hurt so much remembering, he couldn't act like the child he was back in the times. He had no intention of running at this point or just hiding behind. So it hurt him to see the older one saying how he doesn't matter and how little he cared about himself cause oh he was so wrong. Natsume was pretty sure everyone at school understood the fact that Tsumugi suffered just as much and it wasn't even his fault most of the part, to begin with, Sora adored both of them and so did their fans. So did Natsume. Yeah maybe hitting him wasn't the best way to show it but whenever he said those stupid things and not seeing just how Natsume cared he couldn't help but feel so embarrassed to the point of doing so. 

"stupid sENPAI" he grumbled angrily to himself as he rose up from where he was laying.  
"Eh, what did I do this time Natsume-kun? I am very sorry."

Natsume felt the hairs on his neck go up as he stumbled over his feet as all of him wanted to scream but settled with a pathetic whine.

"what are you doing HERE?" he felt all his blood rush to his cheek as he tried to calm his mind but his brain wasn't so very fond of answering, as it seems. All it thought was the fact that he heard. He heard him, he really heard him and even his ugly noise. He slowly clenched his fist and brought it up while all of his body was shaking, partly from anger and mostly from embarrassment. 

"Ah hey! Wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..."

Natsume was so sure that his voice was laughing at him but he tried to ignore as he tried to calm down -somehow, he ignored the fact that his cheeks were burning so much-  
"what do you WANT?" he half shouted as he made sure to look everywhere but to Tsumugi.

It appeared that it was Tsumugis time to be embarrassed as he started playing with his glasses and fingers.

"Ah, I don't know..I was done organizing the books and it was getting pretty late so I thought I would check up on you" he said in a scared voice... like he was asking for permission or something.

Natsume knew what it was and it was something that's been happening a lot these days, he couldn't say he was opposed with the idea but it made his eyes go wide and stomach do weird things anyways, he finally looked at him and before answering, the first thing he wanted to do was fixing his stupid askew glasses cause that fool kept playing with them, however, to do that meant he would have to push his messy stupid hair too -which looked pretty soft- and oh well. 

Before Natsume had time to mentally slap himself for what he just thought about so he just settled for the best answer and grumbled "shut UP." Sitting back in front of his seat on the ground and giving his attention back to his book.

Tsumugi -of course, being the way he is- just stood there lost in what to do and looked around awkwardly. Natsume felt yet another anger coming up to his throat, he swore that the older boy made him feel at least five emotions at once.  
"just sit down already and read something till I'm done HERE"

He didn't look back at him but he knew he had that stupid happy grin on his face. Which Natsume wanted to punch or smile back, he settled for neither even though his lips thought something else. He picked up his book from the ground as he felt Tsumugi crawl and took one of his books, settling next to him and opening it with no word. Natsume felt his shoulders brush against his and he felt warmth going down to his whole body. It was comfortable and felt almost natural in some way. They started doing this after some point.

It was always at times like this, when both of them were painfully aware of the fact that they were probably very alone, he would let down his guard and just simply enjoy the moments they spend together, he remembered and cherished all -not like he would actually ever say it- He even remembered how it all started, how he went up to the library to see the older boy silently crying while reading a book, Natsume didn't know if it was cause of the book or just something it made Tsumugi remember but each way it made his heartbreak. He remembers him trying to hide his eyes behind the book saying that it was just so sad for his weak heart. 

Natsume didn't believe it back then and he still didn't know, so he just took some random book grumbling something like "I needed THIS." and just settling next to him. He still remembered the thanks in eyes, cause for sure Natsume didn't need any books about forest animals. 

Soon it became a habit for the blue-haired boy, where he would come and enjoy the silence between them. Natsume couldn't deny the fact that he liked those moments so much too...it made him feel peaceful and happy like the times before the war. Made his heart feel warm and mind calm. Somehow it made his heart skip a beat too but that was some thought for later.  
He shook his head and tried to focus back on the spell he was working on, he knew he couldn't finish it anymore since the aura was messed up the second someone else gets in, just like he knew that Tsumugi read that book at least two times.

But he thought to himself whatever, as he pressed his shoulder back to the older one. Staying a little bit more wouldn't hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i hope you enjoyed whatever this is? Yet again?? i may go for some more chapters i think! I hope you guys enjoyed it enough to go on!! If i have any mistake please inform me cause i have no beta reader so it will be appreciated. Same as last time you can just scream to me at twitter (@sannkijinn) if there is any feedback ywanna give since english isnt my native language. tbh just come in and talk me about oddballs and ill love you forever


End file.
